minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 17
Minecraft Hamarato Mode: The Return of Domitron3 Shipper: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper and THIS is episode 17 of Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Okay so...first off, I got a request from one of my friends to be on the show, but...I had to say no. '''Nick: '''No?! Why?! '''Shipper: '''Because I said in the last episode I wouldn't be accepting anymore guest star requests! I'm dead serious about this guys! '''Nikki: '''Too late. Already brought him. '''Shipper: '''WHAT?! '''Dom: '''Uh...hi again, Shipper. '''Jesse: '''Ha-ha! NO way! Domitron is back?! '''Petra: '''Must...TWEET. '''Lukas: '''Right behind you! *whips out iPhone* @LukasPorter--"Greatest day of Ask or Dare fans. #Dometra" '''Shipper: '''DO NOT LET THEM SEND THOSE TWEETS! '''Nick: '''On it! *takes out flamethrower and melts iPhones* '''Petra: '''Hey! We just learned how to work those! '''Shipper: '''Too bad! Starting show now! So, KirbyFan 100 wanted Jesse to fight Spat from Hamarato! Nice show. '''Jesse: '''But how am I supposed to beat him if I don't know what he can do and his weaknesses?! '''Shipper: '''No one said you had to win. You just have to fight. Dare #27 '''Spat: '''You dare challenge me, mere mortal?! '''Jesse: '''No, Shipper dared me. Blame them. '''Spat: '''Blashphemy! You shall pay dearly for your mistake! *shoots lightning from pitchfork* '''Jesse: '*deflects blow w/ sword* 'Order 2.0 & Classic Order: '*chanting* Jes-se! Jes-se! Jes-se! 'Hosts & Dom: '*chanting* Spat! Spat! Spat! 'Spat: '*hits Jesse w/ lightning blast* 'Order 2.0 & Classic Order: '...Spat! Spat! Spat! 'Jesse: '''Gee, thanks for the support! '''Jenny: '''You're welcome! '''Jesse: '*facepalm* 'Spat: '''There is nowhere to hide! Become my slave! *sends grey cloud* '''Nikki: '''Oh boy! This is the best part! '''Dom: '''I have an idea! Let's stone Jesse before he gets turned! *throws rocks of Harmony* '''Jesse: '*rock hits head* Ow! *another one hits* Hey! *one more hits* OUCH! STOP ALREADY! *angrily kicks rock* 'Spat: '*is hit w/ rock right in the chest* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *explodes into grey cloud* 'Dom: '''Uh...what? '''Nikki: '''You threw rocks of Harmony, stupid! That was Spat's weakness! '''Shipper: '''Oh, it probably doesn't matter. I'd have a LOT of angry Wikiers if Jesse died or something. So, this dare's from PeaceableKingdom, and I could only choose one of the many they sent, because I can only do so much. So, the Order 2.0 has to eat and read fortune cookies. '''Axel: '''Is that all? Alright, I'm feeling hungry anyways. Dare #28 '''Jesse: '*opens fortune cookie* "Beware of the fame that surrounds you." *looks around* Um, I think I should have done that LONG ago. A little late on the warning, aren't we? 'Petra: '*opens fortune cookie* "The toughest warrior always has the warmest heart." Well, that's nice to hear. 'Lukas: '*opens fortune cookie* "The secret to life is NOT hair gel." -_-... 'Jenny: '*opens fortune cookie* "The love you seek is inside the enemy." Huh. Wonder what that means... 'Olivia: '*opens fortune cookie* "A relationship will be testing you." Ooh, forboding. 'Axel: '*opens fortune cookie* "We're just going to be direct: the Chinese food you ate was poisoned." WHAT?! *stomach gurgles* Oh, crap! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?! 'Nick: '''On the other side of the studio. '''Axel: '''Sorry! Don't have the time! *stomach gurgles louder* '''Dom: '''GET DOWN! *ducks* '''Shipper: '''YOU HEARD THE MAN! DIVE, DIVE, DIVE! *also ducks* '''All (except Axel): '*take cover* 'Axel: '*farts loudly* ~PLEASE STAND BY. WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES~ 'Shipper: '*wearing gas mask* Oh Notch...everyone okay? 'Dom: '*wearing gas mask* I'm still alive! Nikki? Nick? 'Nikki & Nick: '*wearing gas masks* We're good! 'Jenny: '*choking* H-hey! What about...us...? 'Shipper: '''Sorry girl, but we don't need you for any dares or questions, so...you're on your own. '''Jenny: '*faints* 'Nikki: '''As for Axel, Olivia, and Petra, take these Lysol-sprayed rags. It's the best we've got. *tosses rags* '''Axel, Olivia, & Petra: '*catch rags* 'Nick: '''Good! Now, OOTCB has another question for you all, and-- '''Petra: '''What?! From OOTCB?! NO! I'M DONE! *jumps out window* '''Dom: '''Uh...well...at least we can get some fresh air into the studio, right? '''Shipper: '''Nikki, be a doll and go fetch her for us, will you? We need her for the last question. '''Nikki: '''On it! *leaves* '''Shipper: '''Now, with the question: Axel, if you discovered all the TNT had been taken by your closest friend, what you do and how would you react? Question #8 '''Axel: '''You're asking me what I would do if OLIVIA stole all my TNT? Well...I...I... '''Olivia: '*in head* The fortune cookie is coming true...a relationship is testing me! 'Axel: '''I...I'd just have to deal with it. I'd never be mad at Olivia. TNT is good, but friends are more important. '''Dom: '*wipes away tear, then looks at Shipper* I couldn't have said it better myself. 'Shipper: '''o///o Boi, the action's over there! Go fanboy in the europhia of Olixel! '''Nikki: '*enters* I'm baaaaaaack! And I've got Petra! *has Petra tied up in a lead* 'Petra: '''Curse your command block Ender Dragon form... '''Shipper: '''So, Petra, Georgia3904 wanted to know: where'd you get the chainsaw from the last episode? Question #9 '''Petra: '''Really? That's all? Oh, I got it from the weapon pile Nikki left us from the last episode. '''Nick: '*glares at Nikki* Oh right, I nearly forgot about that! '''Nikki: '''Aw, come on, homie! Forgive and forget, am I right? '''Nick: '''NO. *punches Nikki's shoulder* '''Nikki: Okay, point taken. In other news, OW! End of Questions and Dares 'Shipper: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rolling in those questions and dares! '''Dom: '''Wait! What about mine? What gender are you? '''Nikki: '''Uh, till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! '''Dom: '''No, wait, wait, WAIT! '''Nick: '*turns of camera* Category:Blog posts